Doom of the Dragon
by Sheithan
Summary: This is a story of a girl, who get's picked up by the death eaters, after they kill her parents. Lucius Malfoy takes her home ... and there she meets Draco
1. how life changes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter or Warner Brothers. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, respectively.

Author Notes: This is my first English fiction, for I am a German girl. I hope my style isn't too bad. Tell me if it is, though. Thanks go to my fabulous beta-reader Andrea! Thank you so much.

Please leave a review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1: How life changes ....

I did not hate Draco. He had always been the way a Malfoy is, and I saw him breaking way more hearts than mine.

I crossed his path when I had just turned 13.

My parents had both been killed a few days earlier and one of the hooded strangers murdering them had lifted me up after hours of crying and had brought me to some distant place.

I did not understand then why my parents had been taken away from me, and I did not understand why I had been left unharmed, but most of all I did not understand why the very murderer of my parents had taken me to some kind of manor and placed me carefully on a satin-sheeted bed.

So there I lay. Shivering and crying. My raven black hair spread over the wood-green material. I was dirty, and tired, and cold.

I knew those hooded creatures were wizards. Just as my father had been a wizard. They had fought and killed him by pointing their wands at him, muttering some strange-sounding words which I did not understand. My mother was killed the same way.

I, just like my mother, was a Muggle. I had no magical talent and had spent my life in an almost perfectly normal world. Well, except for my father disappearing now and then to work for the Ministry of Magic.

My father had been a great wizard, or so I thought, and I knew that his work and his greatness had been the reason for his and my mother's deaths.

I looked down at my ankles. They were bruised, and blood soaked the green sheets. I felt the tears on my face dry up slowly, and when I looked up from my ankles I saw the man that had brought me here standing in front of me.

He looked down at me. His long silver hair framed his face beautifully. His steel gray eyes stared straight into my dirty green ones.

He stepped closer and I could feel my heart starting to jump uncomfortably in my chest. He stared at me and then opened his mouth:

"You are at the Malfoy Manor. You will be staying here for some time, Anja."

I neither knew why I had been brought here nor where this man knew my name from. I was scared to death.

The idea that all of this had been a dream popped up in my head and I waited for my waking.

But I did not wake up ... I never woke up!

The beautiful silver haired man simply looked at me and when he turned and left my room, I could feel tears welling in my eyes again.

Ugly little creatures entered my room, and wrapped me in heavy blankets.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but sooner or later I found the sleep that I so desperately needed.

I woke up from the sound of a soft voice the in the middle of the night.

"_Silence in steam ..._

_Dreaming a dream ...._

_Seeing you see ...."_

I opened my eyes, but could not find anyone near me.

"_... don't cry_

_it isn't easy to be!"_

But when I looked up, I saw a silvery, almost non-existent thing hovering in midair over my bed.

I drew in my breath heavily when I reckognised that thing for what it was.

A GHOST!

I could not believe it. A young beautiful girl looked down at me. She was not much younger than I was. She looked perfectly normal, apart from the fact that her body seemed to consist of fog.

The girl smiled and blew a kiss at me.

_"Go back to sleep ... _

_I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones_

_The evil ones ..._

_Go back to sleep!"_

Then she turned around and floated away.

She had almost disappeared through the walls when I recovered my voice, „but there is no such thing as ghosts!"

The girl turned around and gave me another one of her sweet smiles, " _Ohhh ... isn't there?"_

But before I could ask any more questions – and I sure had many to ask – the girl had vanished.

I could not believe what I had just seen.

Was I in a fever? Did I see things that were not there? I would have panicked if the thought of all this only existing in my imagination would not have been the most comforting and easiest explanation of all.

After the girl had left for some time I went back to sleep. This time it was an uneasy sleep. I dreamt of the deaths of my parents.

I saw myself being bound to a bed. I saw once again how the hooded strangers laughed when my father sucked in his last breath, and once again I heard my mother plead for her daughter's life - my life.

I was kind of relieved when a stone-cold hand brought me back to the real world.

"She's feverish. Bring me some potions!"

I reckognised the voice of the silver haired man, and when I opened my eyes his face was right above mine.

"Don't worry. Everything will be allright."

His voice appeared much softer and much warmer than it had the day before. It was still the voice of a cold and heartless creature, but at least it made me believe, that he was, after all, maybe part-human.

A young woman stumbled into the room. She handed the man a little bottle.

He opened it and brought it up to my mouth.

"Drink!" His voice sounded harsh and commanding.

I did drink and felt much better immediately.

The man stroked the thick, black hair out of my young, innocent face and then he left the room.

The two women standing next to my bed started to get me ready for the day at once when he was gone.

I still felt dizzy, and I could not do much but look at them while they washed my dirty body and wrapped me in dark red robes.

I had never worn robes before. I had seen them on my father several times, but I myself thought them quite out of fashion.

When the women were done with dressing me, they started to work on my hair.

They combed my long black locks and then tied them up here and there. When they were done with that they seemed to feel quite satisfied with themselves and smiled at my reflection.

I wearily smiled back at them through the mirror being placed in front of me.

"Master is awaiting you downstairs in some minutes. He doesn't like people being late. So you should be on your way downstairs at once."

I nodded, but then thought of the many questions that had tormented me all through this night.

"But who is your master? What is his name? Where are we here? What is expected of me?"

The girls shook their heads, "It's not for us to tell you that! You'll have to ask him yourself!"

Great. Asking the murderer of my parents all the stuff running through my head was not the best idea I could think of.


	2. in the eye of the dragon

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR respectively.

Author's Notes: Thanx go to my lovely reviewers. Thank you! This chapter is for you!

Special Thanx go to Lisamarie who did a great beta-job on this chapter.

-

2: In the eye of the Dragon ...

Shivering, I made my way downstairs. The house was unbelievably cold and dark. Everywhere I looked seemed to be magic; The candles floated in midair, and when I disturbed an old lady in a picture, she shrieked at me.

"Am I that ugly? Don't be so rude!"

I begged away in shock and awe. This surely was a real house of the wizarding world. I had lived in a Muggle house for all of my life, since my father had always kept his job and his private life strictly separated.

I took a deep breath; thinking of my father was painful. I would have probably started to cry there and then if there had not been a harsh voice to pull me out of my memories.

"Beautiful here, isn't it?"

I whirled around and cloudy grey eyes met my gaze. Standing in front of me was a boy of about sixteen. He was slender and had a pointed face. His eyes were big and could have been beautiful if they had not burned with a mixture of suspicion and anger. The hair, oh God, the silky hair had the same silver color that I had seen on someone else earlier that day – but this boy's hair was shorter and slicked back.

"Do I have an ugly pimple on my forehead or something?" asked the boy testily.

"Uhmm, no ..." I hurried to answer. I had only just realised that I was staring at him.

"Who are you?" I heard my own voice echoing through the hallways and shrunk back in terror. His grey eyes studied me all the while. I knew he saw my fear; I was sure he could hear my heart beat.

He hesitated and then drawled, "I am Draco Malfoy. My father has brought you here, he told me so."

Why was his voice so harsh and unfeeling? I felt cold sweat on my cheeks, and I wanted to get away from him. He scared me, his father scared me, this place scared me to death. I took a step back and my head made contact with the wall. Draco was watching me expectantly. His keen eyes had softened a bit.

"Come, my father awaits us."

He probably tried to smile at me; his expression looked more like a nasty smirk to me, though. I nodded and followed him downstairs. He was taller than me and his long legs carried him too fast for me to follow. He had to stop and wait several times before we arrived in the large dining room.

The silver haired man was seated at the small end of the table already. A mean looking woman sat next to him. Draco and I sat down next to each other, making no sound.

"Welcome." said my kidnapper, so warmly that even a deaf person would have realized the fake.

I studied my hands, because I did not dare to look anybody in the eye.

"Good evening, sir," responded Draco.

_He calls his father 'sir'? _I thought, disbelieving. Everything here made me feel so desperate, so uncomfortable.

"Anja?" asked the deep voice of the silver haired man.

I looked up at once. I felt cold sweat all over my body.

"Say hello to my wife, Narcissa."

I looked at the woman next to him and nodded politely. She returned my nod, cocking her eyebrows up arrogantly.

"My name is Lucius by the way and this here is Draco ... as you have probably found out already!" he lectured me pointing at the slim boy sitting next to me.

Draco sipped his drink, looking bored, while his father continued, "Please make yourself at home here."

Draco coughed at those words and tried to swallow down the liquid in his mouth desperately. Lucius fixed him with a disgusted expression, his eyes flashing a warning at his son. I knew then that Draco was not another threat for my person. He found his father just as decadent and intimidating as I did.

Dinner was over sooner than I had hoped it would be. Lucius dismissed me when I refused to eat. I did not mean to infuriate him. I just felt sick and could not manage to chew on shrimp and oysters. Even if I had not been in such a horrible state of mind, I doubt that I would have managed to eat any of the food presented to me.

Thus I left the room after only twenty minutes and returned to my new chambers. I sat down on my bed and started to sob. Tears were streaming down my face while I tried hard to keep my breathing steady. I pushed my face against one of the many pillows and sobbed into it as if it could hear my silent pleads and questions.

Why my parents had been taken away from me? Why could I not just wake up and realize everything had been a dream? Why did death just happen so quickly, without any warning, without any excuse? Nobody had the right to destroy people's lives like that, had they? There was no court in the world that would judge what had just happened to me as fair-play. It just could not _be_.

I felt as if heavy ropes were pushing the air out of my lungs. My hands clutched the sheets so tightly it hurt. I was no orphan, I was in no wizard manor, I was insane! Yes, insanity was the only plausible explanation for my current situation.

A cold hand brought me back to reality. I turned around, gasping and looked into Draco's cloudy eyes. His face wore no expression whatsoever, only his eyes flickered when they looked upon my probably swollen face. I felt embarrassed and tried to hide my eyes behind my hands, but he clasped my arm between his strong fingers and shook his head.

"I know you've been crying because of your parents!" drawled he.

New tears were rising in my eyes at his words and I – driven by some wicked demon – let myself fall into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Draco must have been startled at first, for he did not move in response to my actions. After some moments, however, he put his arms around me and stroked his fingers through my bushy, black hair.

His body was hard and cold, almost like marble. He did not have any particular smell on himself, it was rather my own thick perfume that had been applied earlier that I smelled as I leaned into his embrace. My small fingers clutched his shirt as if my life depended on it, my face lying in the crook of his neck.

Draco was silent all the while. He did not ask what was racing through my mind, nor did he try to comfort me with meaningless, quickly uttered words. He simply sat there, holding me tight, telling me silently that I was _not alone_.


End file.
